


bibamus, moriendum est.

by flustraaa



Series: the one where they're in college [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Alec Lightwood, Flirty Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Magnus Bane, Good Friend Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Needs A Hug, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Alec Lightwood, Oblivious Magnus Bane, Sleepy Alec Lightwood, Sleepy Magnus Bane, bro alec is hammered, light angst if u squint, roomate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flustraaa/pseuds/flustraaa
Summary: "magnus. can houseplants wave? herbert definitely just did."





	bibamus, moriendum est.

**Author's Note:**

> lol hey i'm a goodie two shoes so i've literally never seen nor been intoxicated however i do read so there's that and here's this.

There’s a thunk against the wall, followed by a sound that sounds distinctly like a body hitting the floor before the door creaks closed. 

“Shhh,” he censures, “You’re gonna wake Mags.” 

Magnus sits up in bed, eyes bleary as he tries to make out the frame next to Alec’s desk, the royal blue lamp casting a soft glow, bright enough to see the intruders face. 

“Oh, busted,” He titters. 

“Are you drunk?” Magnus asks, dryly. 

“No,” he states, as a matter of fact, sending a Magnus a grin that’s far too wide, “I am completely hammered.” 

“Alright,” Magnus murmurs softly, “Let’s get you put together for bed.” 

He slowly raises to his full height, guiding his roommate to the bathroom, covering his toothbrush in a thin layer of toothpaste before sitting him on the closed toilet seat. 

“Whatcha doing?” He grins, swinging his feet back and forth over the ground. 

_Adorable_ , Magnus thinks distantly. 

“I’m brushing your teeth because I’m scared you’ll _choke yourself_ if you try.” 

He simpers at him, flashing his teeth, to which Magnus rolls his eyes, before gently taking Alec’s chin in his hand, running the toothbrush over his teeth.

_And if his stomach flips in a weird way because Alec never smiles to freely, no one_ needed _to know._

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Magnus inquires after he has pulled away, rinsing out the toothbrush. 

“Like what?” Alec asks, eyes wide and full of an unadulterated innocence; which, of course, makes Magnus want to wrap the boy in a blanket and hid him from the horrors of the world.

When he turns around Alec’s looking at the little succulent they bought, staring intently. 

“Magnus, I think Herbert just waved at me.” 

“You’re so wasted,” Magnus murmurs, voice consumed by fondness. 

“What am I looking at you like?” Alec questions, blinking endearingly up at him.

“You’re too drunk, and I’m not trying to ask you when you have no filter." 

_He would never do that to you,_ his brain supplies unhelpfully, _so you_ cannot _do it to him. No matter_ how _curious you are._

He snickers, “Okie-Dokie.” 

“Give me your face wash," Magnus orders, extending a hand to further emphasise his point.

“What’s the magic word?” 

Magnus rolls his eyes so hard, that for a moment he worries that they'll get stuck like that, " _Please_ , Alexander."

“It was _actually fireball_  but I’ll accept that. Only because you asked nicely," Magnus bites back the grin at Alec's ( _severely_ slurred) stern tone.

He sloppily lifts the blue bottle of face wash from the counter, handing it to Magnus who lathers in up between his hands before directing Alec through the routine. 

“Close your eyes.” 

He does as he’s told, but not until Magnus is kneeling beside him, already starting to run the face wash over his cheeks. 

Magnus pulls away, gently tilting his chin upwards to get a better view of the bubbles as he wipes Alec’s face with a washcloth. 

“I really want to kiss you.” 

He feels his ears flare with heat, “What?” 

“If you die, I would miss you," Alec quickly supplies, a lovely crimson blush crawling up his neck.

“That sounds more like it,” He says, ignoring the sinking feeling him his stomach, “Now, let's get you to bed little one.” 

“I am not little. I am at least four foot for your information.” 

Magnus rolls his eyes, helping the stumbling boy up, watching in horror as Alec begins pulling clothes off of his body. He reaches for the waistband of his cow ( _of all things_ ) covered boxers and Magnus pulls his hand way immediately. 

“No, leave those on,” He breathes, “ _For the love of god_ leave them _on_.” 

Alec pouts, “But it’s hot.” 

“I know, I know, lay down.” 

Alec lets out a huff, flopping down on the bed, though his lips turn upward as Magnus pulls the blanket up to Alec’s chin. 

“Thanks, babe,” Alec murmurs, “Love you.” 

Magnus stops, words caught in his throat at the ease of his best friends brain to mouth filter. 

“... I love you too, Alec.” 

Though, by the time he manages to push out the crackling words, gentle- yet drunken snores are filling the room. Moreover, however, Magnus is left alone with his thoughts and an unsettling feeling in his stomach.

Despite Magnus' best attempts, he falls asleep to Alec's peaceful snuffles with only one thought.  _He loves me too._  



End file.
